Just Say Yes
by Snorcackle
Summary: Rory finally gathers up the courage to ask Amy the one question he's wanted to ask her since they were kids. Amy/Rory fluff


**AN:** Just a bit of Amy/Rory fluff. Assuming you've seen _any_ episode with the two of them in it, you probably have some idea of how it's going to turn out by the end. I don't own these characters.

* * *

Why was this so difficult?

It should be so simple: they'd been dating for over a year now, they'd known each other since they first went to school together, they'd even been there when the Doctor saved Leadworth and the rest of the Earth. There was nothing complicated in this whatsoever. They were perfect together, meant to be together, best friends.

So why on Earth was it so difficult for Rory to ask Amy to marry him?

He paced around his living room a few times, grasping the small red box in his hand, tossing it up and catching it again. He practiced the speech in his head, changing it every time, but always ending on the same question: _Amelia Pond, will you marry me?_ He took in a deep breath, tossing a blanket over his shoulder and fixing his jacket before heading out the door.

The walk to Amy's house wasn't very long, just a couple of blocks. The air was a little bit brisk, making his pace quicker and his heart pump faster. Ha! Like he needed help with that. His heart was pounding away enough as it was.

As he approached her doorstep, Rory was amazed that his heart hadn't forced its way out of his chest already. He gave a light knock on her door and then shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets. When Amy opened the door, she waved a finger at him. "_You_, mister, are five minutes late," she said, smiling, before giving him a swift peck on the lips. She still managed to take his breath away every time.

"Sorry." He smiled back at her as she closed the door and headed off with him.

The two took a stroll down to the park, where they intended to spend a night of stargazing. Amy loved stars. Rory was a bit surprised she hadn't gone off to school again to become an astronomer. At any rate, he was glad he had her there.

He'd been studying constellations for weeks on end preparing for this. This proposal was planned out _years_ ago, much farther back in his past than he'd be willing to admit to her. He could recognize some of the more obscure stars now; he could even distinguish which ones had planets surrounding them and could name a few facts about each. Really, he thought, for a nurse, his knowledge of astronomy was pretty darn good.

"_That_," Rory said, outlining a dim figure that managed to poke its way into the sky over Leadworth, "is the constellation Camelopardalis, or the giraffe. If you look really closely, you can see how its neck sort of cranes out."

Amy squinted her eyes as she tried to figure out the shape and smiled. "Look at you, Rory the astronomer. What else have you got for me?"

"Well, if you look over _there_, there're actually three different constellations that form a bigger one, Argo Navis. The three that make it up are Vela, the sails; Carina, the hull; and, my personal favorite, Puppis, the poop deck."

Amy's melodious laughter filled his ears as she outlined a few random stars that didn't form a constellation. "You know, if you put all of those together, they sort of look like you."

Rory didn't really see it, but he nodded anyways to make her happy. He pulled her up so that they both stood. "That one over there is Cygnus, which means swan. Now, did you know that swans are considered a symbol of love in most cultures because, apparently, they form long-lasting monogamous relationships?"

"Huh." Amy stood gazing at the stars he had just pointed to.

As her gaze was turned away, Rory took the opportunity to change his position so that he was on one knee, the small velvet box in his hands in front of him. When her eyes returned to him, she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in surprise.

"Amy," said Rory, not sure where to begin. He had practiced this speech so many times by now; why was it getting stuck in his throat? "Amy, I love you more than anyone else in the entire world. I have for as long as I can remember. You are beyond special, and I can't believe that I've managed to keep you here next to me for as long as I have. But I'd really love –I'm _really_ hoping that you'll be mine forever. Amelia Pond, will you marry me?"

She didn't initially say anything. She simply got down eye level to him, grabbed him by either side of the face, and kissed him. When she finally pulled away, she was smiling, tears welling up behind her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered that word he'd wanted to hear so badly, that word that he'd dreamed of since he'd first realized he'd loved her.

"Yes."


End file.
